A new world
by Hikari-wind
Summary: She ran into him and she knows his friends. How nobody knows or remembers except one.
1. Accidents happen

Chapter one!  
  
Hello I'm back hopefully this story will turn out better then the last one, please review when you finish reading thanks!   
  
Accidents happen  
  
"Bye mom bye dad see you after school!" Natsume waved to her parents. She slowed down by the time she got near a park. She scanned the area. "Wow I'm going to have to do some serious exploring." She smiled to herself at the thought. "Hey that must be my new school!" She started running down the halls anxious to find her class when Crash! "Ow that hurt." "I am so sorry miss." Said the stranger."Oh no I should be sorry I should watch where I'm going." Natsume got up and ran to her first class. 'Got to remember not to do that again but hey will I remember after all I don't have a very long memory.' She entered her class. (She got her class list the day before) The teacher looked up at her and Natsume showed her the papers. The teacher got up. "Class we have a new student her name is Natsume Lockheart I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome." She announced to the class but the girls weren't listening they were all trying to get Suuichi's attention. "Now I an sure that some one will help her find her way around school. Suuichi how 'bout you?" "Sure that would be fun." He looked at Natsume and gave her a warm smile. 'Guess school won't be so bad after all' she thought.  
  
Lunch!  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" Suuichi asked her. "Well um...I...eh...sure." was her answer. "Alright this way." He motioned for her to fallow. She walked towards his crew. "You I know you! You are... Done for now if you review (at least 1) I will put up more! 


	2. I know you!

Yay I got 2 reviews! Well here's more! [ ]telepathic for heie and Kurama ""talking ' 'thinking  
I know you!  
  
"Hey I know you, you're the guy that died once!" Yuske looked at her stunned. "How did you know?" "Huh what? Know what?" she looked at him puzzled. "How did you know I was dead once?" "You were?"[Doesn't look like she's going to talk. Better take her to Koenma.] She stared at the four. A little cat ear popped out of her head and twitched a little. "I here something." The sound of clicking high heals invaded their hearing. "Um Suuichi..." "I know, here we go again." They could just barely see the sight of the fan girls screaming for Suuichi. "We better get to class." (Oh yeah she has math first then science, history, lunch, gym, music, and that cooking place what's it called?) "Yeah I was thinking the same." Natsume replied in a soft voice. In her mind a vision if being buried under a bunch of fan girls made her shiver. "Well were here!" Natsume came back to earth. They walked into the gym only to find the ceiling and two wall missing. "What are you guys staring at?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Natsume pointed to the scene in front of them. Out of nowhere a little voice called them. Natsume glanced over to see a baby! "Wow what's a baby doing here?" "Natsume that's not a regular baby. That's the ruler of spirit world." "Oh I see the old fool showed up again." "What did you just call me?" Koenma glared at her. "I didn't say anything." We better take a look at this.  
  
In spirit world lab (I'm not going to fast am I?)  
  
"Now hold still we just need a little bit of your blood. Hey quit you quit moving!" One of the ogres yelled at her. "Hey don't yell at her!" Kurama burst out. Everyone looked a little shocked. "Here let me try." Kurama walked to her. "Now I promise it won't hurt ok? Oh yeah and you can call me Kurama." "Um okay." He got some blood and bandaged it up. "Wow your right I didn't feel anything!" She smiled and he returned it. 'I don't like this." Heie thought to himself.  
  
Well if you want more remember one or two more reviews okay? Bye! 


	3. Sisters

Yay 1 more review! Well on with the show!  
  
A note to ali: well she is sort of  
  
Sisters  
  
'I don't like this.' Heie thought to himself. Kurama helped her up and led her out of the room. "I think Kurama has a crush on Natsume. Well that's good now I get to taunt someone! Hey Kurama wait up!" Yuske yelled only to be smacked by Keiko. "Yuske don't you dare." Keiko now had a bat. (Boton's of course)  
  
"Now if go bother them I'll hit you, you jerk!" Yuske looked as pale as a ghost. "Hey Urameshi you look like you'd seen a ghost." Kuwabaka or Kuwabara started to laugh himself to death. Kurama just came back holding an ice cream cone. Natsume was holding one too.  
  
"Hey where did you get those?' Yuske asked while drooling. "Well we got them at an ice cream parlor if you would like to know that much." Kurama said in a matter of fact voice. "May I have your attention please?" A little voice was talking to them. "Hey look it's the baby again!" "I'm not a baby!" Koenma glared at her.  
  
Natsume's body became transparent. (Along with her ice cream.) "What is she doing?" Heie questioned. "Well I was trying to tell you that but no Kita just had to interrupt." "Hey um what's going on with my body?" "Kita has come back. Oh boy not again!" "Kita? She's alive again? Oh cool!" Boton's perky voice came through. "Hey that's what I saw out the office window." Yuske commented. A high-pitched voice came to their ears. Natsume was now in a toga and sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had cat ears and a tail. "Boton is that really you?"  
  
"You bet it is!" The two girls rushed to each other and hugged. "Hey koenma..." "Yes I know Yuske but...that's Boton's sister." His voice had a hint of regret in it. "Oh. Boton had a sister I never knew that!" Kaiko jumped with joy. "Now there's one more girl in the group!" 'Uh I'm not so sure I only come out once a day. But Natsume can also fight!" Kita started transforming again back to Natsume. "Ow my head. What happened?" Natsume rubbed her head and stood up. "Well Boton's sister lives inside of you for one and two I have to talk to you about you parents... did you ever.... That's it for today remember one or more reviews and I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I can! Bye! 


	4. A little talk

Yay thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are the best   
Sorry I didn't do the disclaimer well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review  
  
"Have you ever noticed something weird going on?" Koenma started to question Natsume about her parents. "Well mom did used to go to grandma's but never let me go." "Did she tell you the reason why?" "No. Never." "Hm, well then I guess the research was right. Natsume they are not actually your real parents."  
  
Natsume stood up in a flash. "What do you mean they're not my parents?! They fed me, cared for me, and raised me all these years and now you say they're not my real parents!" "Well first of all calm down. Second well we don't exactly know how this happened but you were born into the wrong family."  
  
"Um how is that possible?" "Well I said we don't exactly know, but it is possible that you blinked." "Um koenma sir what does blinking have to do with my parents?" "You will find out soon enough, now you are excused." Natsume sighed and started out for the park. Her black hair swayed in the wild wind.  
  
"Hey Natsume wait up!" she turned around to see Kurama jogging to her. "Um hi again." She replied him. "Hey would you like to have dinner tonight? My mom is a great cook." He flashed her a gentle smile. "Well...um...I...ok sure thank you." "Well why don't you come over about 6:30 is that ok?" Kurama looked at Natsume and handed her a piece of paper. "Ok I'll be there thank you." She smiled to herself as she watched Kurama walk off.  
  
With Hiei (thank you Bar-Ohki for the spelling)  
  
'Some how I'll get her some how.' He watched Kurama ask Natsume to dinner. 'How can she say yes?! One girl that I might actually like and he takes her away for himself.' Hiei disappeared in a flash taking his promise with him.  
  
Well that's it for now remember 1 or 2 more review and the next chapter will come soon. Hope you liked it so far! Bye! 


	5. News

Hello this chapter would have been up earlier but I had to get ready for dance. Well on with the show!  
  
How?  
  
"Well I have about two hours before I go over to Kurama's. Might as well go home." She walked through the empty streets. The wind howled and snapped. Natsume reached a blue little house with white roses in the front.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"  
  
"Oh good Natsume your back! Where have you been?" Her mother looked worried so did her dad.  
  
"I just got lost that's all. Oh and I'm going over to a friends house for dinner is that ok?" Her parents now looked uneasy and guilty.  
  
"Natsume come here." She slowly walked over to her father.  
  
"Now close your eyes and think of a place you want to be right now." Natsume closed her eyes and thought really hard. A tree popped into her head.  
  
"And now open your eyes. She did as she was told and...she was in a tree. Natsume could here her parent's voices. They told her what she just did was blink.  
  
"Hn, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked her in his usual uncaring voice.  
  
"Well I just...blinked." Natsume said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"You know don't you?" Hiei opened one eye and looked at her.  
  
"Well yes but you know..." Hiei's yell of pain cut off Natsume.  
  
"Hiei are you alright?" Natsume's worried voice broke the cry and calmed Hiei down. Hiei now seemed shocked.  
  
"Hn, your real name isn't Natsume is it?" Hiei now turned to her and waited for her answer.  
  
"No not really, it's Aya."  
  
"Does Kurama know about this and why am I attracted to you?"  
  
"Number one no and number two it was a love potion cast on you by Kita. (Boton's sister) Hiei just wait and your future shall come to you." On the last part her voice changed. It sounded as if the wind itself was talking to him. But what did she mean when she said the future would come to him?  
  
With Aya (Natsume. Please tell me witch I should call her when I'm talking about her.)  
  
"Good just in time!" she arrived or actually blinked herself to Kurama's house. She stepped forward and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Oh Natsume it's you come on in!" Kurama seemed a little to happy.  
  
"Please call me Aya."  
  
"Why? "Because it's my name." Well please review! 


	6. Pain for memory

Yay 2 more reviews! You guys are great! Ok on with the show!   
  
Pain for memory  
  
"What do you mean it's your name?" Kurama was puzzled at this point.  
  
"Can you stand pain for a few seconds?" Aya asked.  
  
"Well yes but...what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"You will see and I shall tell you." Aya's eyes seemed to flicker different colors.  
  
"Nat...I mean Aya what's with your eyes?"  
  
"Hold my hand." Kurama did as he was told. He watched Aya close her eyes. Her hair was like a whip now and there was wind all around them. He closed his eyes a little shocked of what is happening.  
  
"You may open your eyes now. It's ok but keep your hand in mine for if you get lost I might not be able to find you again." Aya sounded like she knew what she was doing so he followed her orders.  
  
"Where are we? Where are you?"  
  
I'm right here it's ok." Her voice was gentle now like the calm water.  
  
"So what is this place?"  
  
"I do not know myself my mind just wanted to be here."  
  
"Alright then so why is your name all the sudden Aya?"  
  
"Well you see when my parents showed me how to blink I..." she was cut of by Kurama.  
  
"They showed you how to blink?"  
  
"Yes this is how we got here. Well anyway I regained my full...well half of my memory when they told me about it. One of my memories was that I was a 'Forbidden one' not like Hiei but like the one's closest to me like my friends would loose their memory if my sword broke, all of you sadly suffered the pain of those memories being drained. I was now the hunted."  
  
"Why your sword?"  
  
"If you would ever see my sword you'd see that inside there is like a liquid, but it's not water it's all memories." A tear made its way to Aya's face and many fallowed.  
  
"I understand. Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"It's all ok now." He whispered into her ear.  
  
At Koenma's office  
  
"Ok toddler what do you need this time, eh?" Yuske was now getting impatient.  
  
"Well just fallow me." Koenma told him.  
  
"Where's the fox?" Hiei's voice came from the shadows.  
  
"I'll show you." Koenma grabbed his remote and the little t.v. turned on, it showed it showed Aya crying and Kurama trying to calm her down.  
  
"Hn, so that where the fox was."  
  
"Yes now fallow me." Said the toddler. The gang fallowed him 'till he stopped at a white door. He opened it. It revealed a white glass case. They walked closer to the case in it was a pale girl with snow-white hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hiei I know this is hard on you but..."Koenma didn't finish. He just watched Hiei walk close to the case and whispered...  
  
"Maya..." Well that's it for now please review and tell me how yo like it so far. Byez! 


	7. Maya

Here goes another chapter. Oh and if you have any question please do ask. I'm sorry my chapters are short I will try to make it longer!   
  
Maya  
  
"Maya..."Hiei whispered to he girl.  
  
"Hiei I know this is hard on you but that's the mission y..." Koenma got cut of.  
  
"No one comes close to Maya you understand that, what ever this mission is I will do it myself!" Hiei hissed at them to stay back.  
  
"Wow what's Hiei got to do with that girl?" Yuuske asked.  
  
"Well Maya was there since Hiei was little, they were great friends 'till Maya fell sick. Well this is what it turned out to be." Koenma was watching Hiei when he saw a gem fall to the ground.  
  
"Wait I thought Hiei was taken in by thieves." Yuuske had a dumb expression on his face.  
  
"He was Maya was to you idiot!" Koenma said annoyed.  
  
"You idiots get out GET OUT!" Hiei once again hissed at them and they left.  
  
"Maya what happened to you?" Another tear slid down his face.  
  
"Koenma took me so I could get better." A gentle whisper said.  
  
"Maya? Maya your alive?"  
  
"Yes I am." She slowly got up and placed her soft weak arms around him.  
  
"I am alive because I have something to live for." She whispered to Hiei and he smiled knowing what it was.  
  
With Aya and Kurama  
  
"Aya? Aya are you awake?" Kurama started shaking Aya lightly.  
  
"Guess not lets go home. Um wait Koenma can you send a portal for us please."  
  
"Sure Kurama it will be there...now." A portal opened to spirit world. Kurama stepped in with a sleeping Aya in his arms.  
  
With Hiei and Maya  
  
"Lets go tell koenma that you're fine." Hiei started towards the door. When he heard a thump.  
  
"Owe maybe I'll stay here for a little while more." He walked over and picked her up and went to Koenma's office.  
  
Koenma's office  
  
Kurama and Hiei walk in with their girls in their arms.  
  
"What is this some kind of trend?" Koenma said.  
  
"Mine's asleep."  
  
"Mine's asleep and can't walk."  
  
"Of course Maya can't walk her feet are chained!" Koenma was now getting impatient.  
  
"Now will some one listen to me! We have a new mission." He turned on the t.v. and it showed bright blue orbs.  
  
"Our mission is to get shiny balls?" Kuwabara asked?  
  
"No they're memories." 


	8. What?

Wow that was a lot of reviews! So on with the story!  
  
What?  
  
"Our mission is to get shiny balls?" Kuwabara asked?  
  
"No they're memories." koenma told him.  
  
"So our next mission is to get those right?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Came a little whisper.  
  
"Show your self. Who are you?" Hiei was now on alert.  
  
"Um I'm down here Hiei." Hiei looked down to see Maya looking at him.  
  
"Ok lets go already!" Yuusuke was impatient.  
  
"Ok you are headed to a new world that has just been discovered. The portals open so...GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" With that they left for their new mission.  
  
Giana Highlands  
  
"So I'm guessing this is the new world." Aya said.  
  
"Oh good you're awake!" Kurama said.  
  
"Um thank you for caring but you can put me down now." Kurama turned a little pink.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No need to be sorry. Hey who is that?" Aya pointed to Maya.  
  
"It's Maya she can't walk." Hiei told her.  
  
"Um Hiei my feet are still chained." Maya told him. He took out his katana and released her from the chains.  
  
"Why were your feet chained?" Aya questioned.  
  
"Well I can be possessed by a sorceress. I was possessed by one a little while ago and she tried to get away. So next time if she possesses me she won't get away." Maya explained.  
  
"So it was a bad thing Hiei got rid of your chains?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Well yes and no but you should really get going with the mission."  
  
"Right let's go." Hiei grabbed Maya's arm and went of to search for the orbs.  
  
"Lets head for that castle." Yuusuke said.  
  
Giana's castle  
  
"Hey I just noticed it's dark in here!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Nice observation idiot!" Yuusuke yelled at him.  
  
"Stop yelling you two I think I see the orbs." Kurama told.  
  
"Well let's go get them." Yuusuke said.  
  
"They are guarded."  
  
"What?" Yuusuke said.  
  
"They are guarded by the element cores." Maya answered. But Yuusuke and Kuwabara didn't listen and went right on ahead. Out of nowhere a serpent appeared.  
  
"What's that?!" The two screamed.  
  
"That's the first guard Oren the water serpent." Was Maya's reply.  
  
"So how do we get rid of it?" The two asked.  
  
"I'll take care of this." Maya walked up to the serpent and placed her hands on his head.  
  
"Please we need to get through." She told him he moved aside to let them through.  
  
"Hey Maya how did you do that?" Aya asked  
  
"Well I have been here before." Everyone was shocked even Hiei.  
  
"Why?" all five asked.  
  
"Because... please review more later 


	9. Oh boy

Hi! Ok I will try to make the story more interesting if you have any ideas that you would like to share with me their all welcome sorry it took so long to update I ran out of ideas.  
  
"Because..." She was cut of.  
  
"Um may I please leave now?" There stood a girl with bright lime green hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Hey how did you get out?" Maya asked.  
  
"Well Oren let me out so I could get used to walking. Hiei is that really you?!" She ran to him and hugged him. Maya's face turned a light orange. She began to shift back to her normal form. She was a water sprite.  
  
"Ok what's going on?" Yuusuke said.  
  
"Well as you all can see I am not Mayuka. I am Minger at your service. Although I am not sure you will live that long." Minger started laughing. A man with blue hair came out.  
  
"Sister it is great to see you!" He ran to the girl with lime green hair.  
  
"Ok this is way confusing!" Yuusuke started yelling.  
  
"Ok I will explain before your time is up. I am that green haired ones sister. Her name is Mayuka or Maya for short. Aya is her sister or half sister actually. The blue haired guy is Mayuka's younger brother." Minger was out of breath after that.  
  
"Oh yay I have a sister yay!" Aya cheered.  
  
"Lets just kick some butt!" Kuwabara said. Hiei got in a fighting stance but Minger just stood there like a stick. 'Why isn't she moving?' [She is drained of energy and her soul fled.] [Who are you?] [I'm her brother.] [So if we destroy that body she will just get another?] [Yes. By the way when you first saw her in the case that was the real Mayuka. But when you turned she switched places.] Hiei took out his katana and sliced the body in half.  
  
"I think we should head back before we get anymore lost." Aya said. Everyone agreed and called Koenma to send them back home.  
  
The office  
  
"So you didn't find anything?" Koenma questioned.  
  
"Yes we did! We found out that Mayuka and I are half sisters!"(Mayuka-Maya for short. Ayume-Aya for short.)  
  
"I mean anything besides that."  
  
"Yes my sister's soul will take any body just to stay alive. By the way I'm Kyben Ky for short."  
  
"When she strikes again we will go after her. Now you are all excused." Everyone walked out except for Mayuka.  
  
"Aren't you coming Maya?" Hiei's voice reached her ears.  
  
"Right coming!" she ran after her friend.  
  
With Kurama and Aya  
  
"Hey Aya fallow me I have something to show you." She fallowed him 'till he stopped. He had led her to a beautiful pond filled with lilies. The moon above them was shining like the brightest diamond in the world and everything except them and the gentle breeze stood still. They laid down and watched the stars.  
  
With Hiei and Maya  
  
"So what's been going on with you Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Um what does hn mean?"  
  
"It means you wouldn't be interested."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"We have been out on missions and killing demons."  
  
"Oh how many?"  
  
"I lost count after 50." Mayuka leaned against the tree and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"And even though you're asleep I still have more to say. I have also been looking for medicine for you. I was worried that you would die. You were out cold for several days each time. I looked everywhere but didn't find it. That's why I left the gang. Maya you are the only one I have left. ('Cause he won't tell Yukina so he can't really treat her like a sister or call her that) With that a tear dripped down his face at the thought of his mother. He lifted Maya up and sat her down in his lap and held her close afraid to let go.  
  
Well that's it for now please review and again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. 


	10. A new hate for cameras

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. Here's another chapter.  
  
A new hate for cameras  
  
While Hiei was sleeping with Maya little did he know that hiding in the bushes were Yuusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Be quiet you idiot, you'll wake them up!"(Yuusuke) A camera flash went of and out came a picture of Hiei sitting on the branch and Maya in a diagonal position.  
  
Her green hair swayed in wind and her legs dangled of the edge. A white husky ear perked up and twitched. (Maya is a dog demon)  
  
Now two ears flew up and a tail began swishing.  
  
"Look what you did you idiot you woke them up!"  
  
"I woke them up? You did not me!" The two argued while a hand full of claws came flying their way. They turned their heads and ran for their lives.  
  
"That should take care of them don't you think?" Maya asked.  
  
"Yeah now lets hide this camera." Came Hiei's voice. They took it and put in a little crack at the bottom of the tree. Hiei picked Maya up and got back up in the tree and continued sleeping. (Maya was already asleep, she fell asleep right after he put the camera in.)  
  
With Aya and Kurama  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing now."  
  
"Maybe they are still asleep." Kurama said. Aya and him had been out for a long time cause they went to an amusement park.  
  
"Hey lets go get the others and go to the carnival!" Aya started dancing around and chanting carnival.  
  
"Okay lets go." Kurama sighed as he looked at the over-joyed (is that a word?) girl behind him. 'Hm I'm glad she's happy that's all I need.' He thought.  
  
They continued walking until they herd screaming. Out of the blue came running Yuusuke and Kuwabara. They were running back and forth screaming something. All the two could make out was needles, someone, and sent.  
  
"What are you two yelling about now?" Aya asked them. They finally calmed down and started explaining.  
  
"We were taking pictures of Mayu (Maya) and Hiei when all the sudden needles chased us and we ran as fast as we could." Yuusuke finished panting.  
  
"Oh that's so cute can I see the picture?" Aya asked  
  
"No you may not." Came a cold voice from behind them.  
  
"Oh hi Hiei. How are you?" Aya was trying to cover up their earlier conversation but Hiei herd it all.  
  
"Mayu if you please..."  
  
"Ok." She cleared her throat and..."WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH THAT CAMERA EH?!"  
  
"Well we eh..." A glowing blue light disturbed them.  
  
"Hey I know what that is!" Came Mayu's excited voice.  
  
Well you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out. I hope it will come soon I haven't been having time lately. Well please review thanks! 


	11. Hiei’s tragedy

Hey guys! Before I start this chapter I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Demon Majick  
  
Chiqa  
  
Steph  
  
Ali  
  
Person  
  
Yoko-Kurama-lover  
  
Hieilover28  
  
Vampire-my  
  
Bar-ohki  
  
Demee  
  
Thanks you guys! Well here's another chapter enjoy!  
  
Hiei's tragedy  
  
"Hey I know what that is!" Came Mayu's excited voice. (I'm going to call her Mayu from now on ok?)  
  
"That's my cat!" She giggled. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"That's your cat?" Yuusuke asked while he stared at the blue light. It got even brighter if that's possible. (Which it is 'cause you'll find out later :D) It took the shape of a glowing panther.  
  
It finally stopped glowing and now was a blue panther. He growled and turned to Mayuka. It slowly walked over. She put out her hand calling it.  
  
It purred as Mayu stroked its soft fur. It started moving again. It now laid down by her feet with its head on her feet.  
  
"That's a good cat. Yeah good girl. Relax we are with friends." Mayu was talking to the blue panther. (Yeah I know panthers aren't blue but hey it's a fan fiction so hehe:D)  
  
"What is she doing?" Yuusuke whispered to Kurama.  
  
"She is probably trying to make it calm so it won't attack us." He replied.  
  
"You mean that thing could attack us at any moment?" Yuusuke began to run when something was holding him back.  
  
"Aww Yuusuke I think my cat likes you." She giggled a little again as she watched Dragon, her cat throw Yuusuke on its back. It started walking around a little and then broke into a run.  
  
"Guys Koenma needs you in his office. Please hurry!" Boton disappeared.  
  
'Something's not right about her... but I can't put my finger on it.' Aya thought. All of them rushed to Koenmas office except Hiei who was being dragged by Mayu.  
  
"Koenma what's so important that we have to be dragged here?" Hiei said annoyed.  
  
"Please there is nothing to worry about. I shall just need all of you one by one!" Mayu recognized that voice it was Minger her sister. Just before anyone could escape magic proof doors were place at any exit. (So they can't get out.)  
  
"You see I just want one now but the rest as audience." She told them. She got up and lifted her hand. A dark purple light appeared.  
  
"Now just got to aim this right." (Nobody can move except for Mayu but she is to shocked so...) She shot the bolt right at Hiei. But it never hit him. In the way was Mayu. She used all her strength to reflect it.  
  
"No you stupid girl what did you do to me?!" That was the last words Minger spoke before she was erased from existence.  
  
Everybody was now normal...except...for one. Everyone crowded around Maya only to be pushed away by Hiei.  
  
"What has this world done to both of us?" Hiei whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hiei please..." She coughed up blood.  
  
"Please...live... I will... watch...over you..."She said her last words and smiled a weak smile they were only said to Hiei.  
  
"Is she dead?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei Choked out her name. Sadness invaded his eyes. His expression changed. Right at that moment the real Boton burst in.  
  
"What is everyone so sad about?" She said in her perky voice. Kurama gently moved Hiei to reveal Mayu's pale body.  
  
"She...is...she...dead?" Boton asked. Aya's eyes flooded with tears. She turned to Kurama and buried her face in his chest. She may not have known her that much but as Minger said she was her sister.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We shall put her back in her case for she may have a chance of coming back to us." Koenma said. (Well the real one anyway.)  
  
Hiei couldn't take this anymore. All this talk about his friend dead. Yeah he knew she was dead but... he still wanted her back...and he'd do anything to bring her back.  
  
"So Hiei what are you going to do now?" Yuusuke asked. (He is still sad.) Hiei turned to everyone.  
  
"I may return I may not so goodbye and you better take good care of Mayu. Kurama you know where to find me." With that he left.  
  
Kind of sad huh? Well please review and tell me what you think. Please nothing rude everything happened in my story for a reason. Thank you. 


	12. Ways are found

  
  
Hiya guys again thanks for reviewing! This chapter is going to be a few years forward unless you want to see Hiei suffer. (I don't!) So anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Ways are found  
  
It's been two year since Hiei left. The gang has been searching for him all this time. (Kurama already searched in the place he thought Hiei would be.)  
  
With Hiei  
  
'I can't take this anymore... I haven't even seen her body for years.' He thought he entered Botons mind. In her mind he found something that interests him very much.  
  
With the gang  
  
"Now as you already know there is a way to bring Mayu back to life." Koenma now knew Hiei was in his mind.  
  
"We have an idea of how to bring her back but we are not sure."(Koenma)  
  
"Our research has shown us we need some one very close to her and a few other things. So to be exact we need a bit of her blood a piece of flesh from the one closest to her and one Hiei." Boton continued.  
  
She spotted for the first time in 2 years Hiei! He was sitting there on the windowsill and she could feel him reading her mind.  
  
"Hey guys look at the window!" She screamed in excitement. Everyone turned to the window. They gasped at what they saw and rushed over. Everyone cheered and opened the window.  
  
"Hiei where were you all this time?" Aya asked. He opened one eye.  
  
"Its none of your business." Was all he said. He got up walked over to Koenma and picked him up by the collar.  
  
"Now what was that about reviving Mayu?" Hiei asked. In the past years he has become even colder. Koenma blinked and started to speak.  
  
"Well as you might have read our minds about we think we can revive Mayu but we need a few more ingredients." Koenma said.  
  
"And what would those be?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well we need a bit of flesh from the one closest to her, a bit of her blood, and lastly we need 7 fire balls." Boton answered.  
  
Hiei summoned up 7 fireballs and handed them to Boton.  
  
"Alright 2 more to go!" Boton cheered. Right then Hiei Cut of a piece of his flesh and handed it to Boton. She looked at him like this: O.O and fainted.  
  
Kurama gathered up the ingredients.  
  
"I'll draw some blood myself." He walked out of the room and into Mayu's resting chambers. He cut her hand a little and let some blood pour into the little glass he was holding.  
  
Hiei came back and placed the little glass on the table. Everyone stared.  
  
"Well I guess we shouldn't waste time. Let's make the potion." Yuusuke said.  
  
After potion is made (sorry I'm skipping my fingers hurt from all the things I did to day)  
  
"Well it's finally done!" Everyone cheered except for Hiei he still was thinking.  
  
"Well guess shrimp will be reunited with his girlfriend!" Was Kuwabara's response. Hiei hit him and knocked him out. Everyone walked into Mayu's chamber.  
  
"Tonight is the night of revival." Aya said. Everyone looked at her. Her voice had changed. Something happened. Boton's sister came out again!  
  
"Come on now is not the time to mess around!" Hiei yelled at her. Tonight was going to be Mayu's return.  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks! :D 


	13. The day has come

Hiya guys sorry I took so long updating I ran out of idea's hehe:D. Ok starting.

The Day has come

Everyone watched the bubbling potion of revival. They were nervous and cold. (Mayu likes to keep her chambers feeling like it's the North Pole.) Hiei snatched the potion from Koenma's hand.

"So how do I do this?" Hiei asked Koenma.

"You pour the potion in her mouth." Hiei did what Koenma told him. He watched the lifeless figure. He missed her very much. She meant the world to him. (Yeah I didn't do a whole lot of Hiei getting to know Mayu but they knew each other since they were kids so... yeah)

"Lets go to sleep, she should be fine by tomorrow." Said a drowsy koenma.

"Hey can you feed me first?" Asked Botons sister. They all groaned and headed for the kitchen. Keiko (sp?) had made the girl a turkey sandwich. They watched her eat the sandwich. She gobbled it up in seconds!

"Hey can I have another?" She asked. Keiko nodded. By the girls appetite she was afraid that she was going to get eaten. Keiko gave her six sandwiches. The sandwiches disappeared in seconds.

"Wow I'm full thank you!" she said. Everyone was relived.

"Ok I want sleep! S-L-E-E-P SLEEP!" Kuwabara kept repeating. Yuusuke knocked him out for that. They exchanged goodnights and went of to sleep.

Hiei's room

He kept tossing and turning from the dream he was having.

Hiei's dream

"Hiei help me!" He heard someone scream. He tried to make out the image but the fog was to thick. He wondered around aimlessly hoping for a sign of how to get out of there. Something crunched behind him. He whirled around to find one of Mingers helpers. He was holding Mayu's almost lifeless body.

Hiei's eyes were filled with anger and rage. He saw his girl hanging limp from the man shoulder.

'Mayu hold in there I'll get you.' (In the dream she is still breathing.)

"What do you want for her?" He asked.

"I want your life!" the man replied. Hiei got into a fighting stance and drew his katana. The man smirked.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Ha not in a million years!" He took better hold of the girl on his shoulder and took off. Hiei kept hearing Mayu's voice calling him.

End dream

"Hiei, Hiei wake up please." A voice called. Hiei rolled over. He opened his eyes to find...Mayu. She was standing on his right side with smile on her face. She smiled even wider once she noticed his eyes are open.

"Hiei, Hiei it's me remember?" He stared in shock. She sat by him.

"So do you remember me or not?" She giggled a little. Hiei opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so instead he hugged her afraid to let her go.

"Mayuka are you alright? Does anyone else know that you're up again?" He questioned.

"Yes I have been up for a few months now. How are you Hiei? You have been asleep for a while." She started checking his body.

'What is she talking about?' he thought. He noticed Mayu took a big breath and yelled,

"GUYS COME QUICK! HE"S OKEY!" The gang rushed in. Hiei looked confused.

"Ok what's going on here?" He asked.

"Alright Mayu woke up two weeks after we tried to revive her. You have been sleeping for two months and since Mayu awoke every morning she came to talk to you." Yuusuke explained.

"Yeah and I got all my memory back thanks to her!" A cheerful Aya said.

"Well I think we have everyone so what do you think?" Mayu hugged Hiei and Boton hugged the two. Then Yukina hugged them then Keiko then Yuusuke then Kuwabara then koenma. (Group hug how cute! -) Hiei stared for a little while then revealing a smile to everyone. He had all he needed. His girl, his friends, and a home. What more could he want?

Well what do you guys think? Please review and tell me if I should write a sequel about Hiei and Mayu's life along with the rest of the gangs. Hope you liked it and Please tell me! Bye!


End file.
